


forever could start today

by feloosha (gwencelot)



Series: Ironqrow Week 2020 [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Babysitting, Bedtime Stories, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwencelot/pseuds/feloosha
Summary: When James turns to leave, Qrow is waiting for him, leaning against the doorway with a small smile on his face.“You’re reading the bedtime story next time,” James tells him as they leave the room, closing the door gently behind them.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Series: Ironqrow Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599922
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	forever could start today

**Author's Note:**

> For Ironqrow Week 2020: "happily ever after."
> 
> [See what's in the works at my tumblr!](https://feloosha.tumblr.com/wip)

“...and they lived happily ever after. The end.” James closes the book gently, smiling to himself. It falters slightly when Ruby narrows her eyes from the bed beside him, tiny arms folding across her chest.

“That’s _it?”_ She demands, voice high and incredulous. “Uncle James, that didn’t even make _sense!_ How did the prince slay the dragon with a dinky little sword? It didn’t even have a gun!” Her short hair flies wildly as she shakes her head in disbelief. _“It didn’t even have a gun!”_

“Ruby,” James says patiently, guiding her back by her shoulder until she’s laying down again, pillows stacked around her. “What about the rest of the story? Didn’t you like the part where the prince and princess got married and got to live together in a big castle?”

“Who cares about a stupid love story,” Ruby huffs, squirming back and forth until she finally seems comfortable again. “Can you read me a story with some more _action?”_

James has to laugh at that, humming as he reaches up to brush her bangs out of her eyes. “You sound more and more like your Uncle Qrow every day.” She smiles at that, silver eyes bright even as they droop, sleep coming as quickly as the excitement went away. “Sleep tight, Ruby.”

When James turns to leave, Qrow is waiting for him, leaning against the doorway with a small smile on his face.

“You’re reading the bedtime story next time,” James tells him as they leave the room, closing the door gently behind them. “I don’t know how Tai and Summer do this every night.” Yang’s light is still on down the hall, but she’s eight now, and had told them very seriously over dinner that she was _too old_ for bedtime stories.

“Just one more day,” Qrow reminds him, leading the way into the living room to relax on the couch, draping himself over James as soon as he’s sat down. “They’re grateful we’re babysitting, you know. Who knows when the last time they had a vacation was.”

“I know,” James murmurs, beginning to card his fingers through Qrow’s dark hair, the weight of his head on his lap familiar and comforting. “Tai and Summer are lucky to have you, Qrow. We all are.”

Qrow smiles, turning until he can look straight up at James, reach up to boop him on the nose. “And you. You’re part of the family now, pal, like it or not. We’re never letting you go.” His smile softens, suddenly, eyes meeting James’ meaningfully. “Now _that’s_ a happily ever after.”

James chuckles, closing his eyes as he leans his head back on the couch. And if this, James thinks, _this_ is his happy ending—Qrow endlessly warm against him, hand raised to cradle his cheek, eyes full of _love_ and _promises—_ it’s not a bad one at all.


End file.
